Genny
Fate/Zero FIIIIIIIIIRE EMBLEEEEEEEEEEEM!! C-support: Luna: Wait! Suzukaze: Oh… you are? Luna: I’m the retainer of Nohr’s Princess Camilla, Luna. You’re… the rumored Suzukaze. Suzukaze: Eh, is that so. Rumors… what kind of rumors are they? Luna: You’re the younger brother of the famous Saizou, the strongest ninja. And you yourself are the ninja who takes pride in your incredible speed. Suzukaze: I see… With that kind of hostility, did you come here to observe my personality? Luna: Well… if you want to put it bluntly, yes. Suzukaze: That is… in the future, do you think that our two countries will still continue fighting…? Luna: …I didn’t think that far. Among my comrades, I just want to really check on those who are strong. Suzukaze: Fufufu… that’s not what your eyes say. Facing me like this, they’re filled with a whirlwind of suspicion. Luna: …! Suzukaze: But still… war won’t break out. The world will definitely become peaceful. Luna: Coming from me, you have a calm appearance, but that just makes me more suspicious. Don’t you know? Normally, people who cross their arms aren’t accepting towards others. Suzukaze: You’ve got me there… is what I want to say, but don’t you also have your arms crossed? Luna: Y-you… that’s…! Suzukaze: Fufufu… you could say that we’re rather similar, couldn’t you? Luna: Uuu… you’re being annoying! That was just a coincidence!! (Luna leaves) Suzukaze: Hm… Luna-san, was it? She seems to have quite a bit of power. I should observe her a little during combat from now on… B-support: Suzukaze: Luna-san. Is it all right if we spoke for a bit? Luna: Suzukaze… what do you want? Suzukaze: I want to know your true ability, so in battle earlier, I was watching your situation a little. Luna: I- I see… and what did you think? Suzukaze: It was amazing. You have a strength that more than exceeded my expectations. Luna: H-hm. You’ve got a good eye, don’t you. You’ve changed your opinion of me? Suzukaze: Yes… Regarding your true ability, there’s something uncanny about it… Luna: Eh…? Uncanny…? Suzukaze: Despite your youth, you’re used to fighting… no, more than used to it… if I had to guess, you’ve lived through some great destruction. Luna: …… Suzukaze: What kind of fighting have you been involved in before this… Luna: T-that’s because of what’s happening now! I’ve gone through a lot of hardships. There’s no need for you to pry unnecessarily! Suzukaze: …I see. Then, lastly, would you tell me what you are fighting for? Luna: That’s… for the sake of Princess Camilla of Nohr… Suzukaze: Is that really it? Luna: I-isn’t that obvious? I- I’ll be going now…!! (Luna leaves) Suzukaze: …….. A-support: Suzukaze: Luna-san… Luna: Suzukaze? W-what… what’s with that meek face… Suzukaze: If my guess is right… then I can say… Luna: …? Suzukaze: You’re hiding something from everyone, aren’t you? Luna: Eh…!? Suzukaze: No… it’s not right to say everyone. There are a few who know your secret. Like you, retainers of Nohr who carry some sort of past… Luna: That’s… just an accusation. Suzukaze: That’s right. It’s true that I have no proof. If I am mistaken, I apologize. I’m just telling you my hunch……You have a very big secret. Luna: …… Even if I had such a secret, are you saying that I’m untrustworthy? Suzukaze: No… that is not my intention. Everyone has something about their past that they don’t wish to talk about. Actually, I also… Luna: Suzukaze… Suzukaze: And seeing you fight, your feelings are real. You truly want peace, and believe in your comrades, and to achieve your goals you would put your life on the line… Luna: Yes, thank you… Suzukaze: Though we both have things we are hiding, let’s continue to fight to bring peace to the world. That’s what I wanted to say. Luna: Yes, Suzukaze. Thank you… for believing in me….In the end I only thanked you normally. I truly appreciate it. Suzukaze: Fufu… thank you very much. S-support: Suzukaze: I should also check here for tonight’s patrol… The moon is very bright tonight, and there don’t seem to be enemy ninja around… Oh..? Luna: ……Ah, Suzukaze… What is it? Suzukaze: I’m patrolling tonight… you’re up this late, looking at the night sky on your own… did something happen? Luna: I… I thought the moon was beautiful, and just wanted to look at it. Suzukaze: I see… it didn’t seem that way to me… Luna: Eh? Suzukaze: Ah… No, that… I apologize. While you were looking at the moon… somehow, in a different place… it was like looking into a different world… Luna: …! Suzukaze: …Sorry. I’ve said some strange things, haven’t I. Please forget what I said… Luna: ……..I won’t forget. Not what you said, or you. Suzukaze: Luna-san…? Luna: So that’s why, you remember me too. No matter what happens from now on… Suzukaze: Luna-san…? So that’s the kind of secret you had… Someday you will leave this world… is that what you mean? Luna: …….. Suzukaze: If that’s the case… I reject it. I definitely won’t allow it. Luna: Huh? Suzukaze: Please don’t leave me. And please support me. As my wife, will you always be by my side…? Luna: Eh!! That’s… do you mean… a confession? Suzukaze: Yes, that’s right. From all the times I’ve seen you until now, I realized I fell in love with you. So I just have one request. Don’t disappear… please. Luna: There are people who can say things like that… I didn’t think… I’m happy… Suzukaze: No matter what kind of secret you hold, or no matter who would reject you… I will protect you with all my strength. Luna: Yes, I got it… I’ll be by your side. From now on… always… Suzukaze: Thank you very much…! Then please promise me one thing. When the world is at peace again, will you tell me your secret? Luna: Yes, of course. So just wait a bit until then. I… will always be with you. Suzukaze: Yes. I look forward to it, Luna-san. Owner of evil mannequin head Keith ]